The invention relates to a receiving device for receiving at least one energy storage component, including at least one receiving part, which delimits at least regions of a receiving space for receiving the energy storage component.
Corresponding receiving devices for electric energy storages are known and generally serve for receiving or storing energy storage components, such as energy storage cells or electrical or electronic components connected or connectable with the energy storage cells, such as for example charge or control electronics. For this corresponding receiving devices typically have a receiving part, which delimits a receiving space for receiving the energy storage components.
As is known heat is generated during operation of such energy storage components, which has to be dissipated from the energy storage components and the receiving device receiving the energy storage components, in order to prevent overheating and possible damage resulting from the overheating to the energy storage component, the receiving device and other optional components mounted with the receiving device in a concrete application.
The use of separate cooling devices, which are connected to corresponding receiving devices offer the possibility of a cooling or tempering of corresponding energy storage components or receiving devices. However, a disadvantage of such cooling devices is their required mounting space.
The invention is therefore based on the object to provide an improved receiving device for receiving at least one energy storage component.
The object is solved according to the invention by a receiving device of the aforementioned type, which is characterized in that a coolant channel structure is formed in the surface of the receiving part at least in regions, which coolant channel structure includes at least one coolant channel and communicates with at least one coolant inlet and with at least one coolant outlet.
The receiving device according to the invention is thus characterized in that the receiving part, which delimits at least regions of the receiving space, is designed or constructed so that in its surface a coolant channel structure, which includes one or multiple coolant channels is formed. The coolant channel structure which is thus integrated in the receiving part or is formed by the receiving part itself makes it possible to conduct or circulate a coolant, i.e., for example a liquid or gaseous fluid, along the surface of the receiving part in a concentrated manner. The coolant channel, or coolant channels comprised by the coolant channel structure, is or are typically arranged so that the coolant can flow or be circulated in the manner of a circulation along the surface of the receiving part. The coolant flowing or circulating along the surface of the receiving part can thus be brought as close as possible to an energy storage component(s) to be cooled arranged inside the receiving space, so as to enable a good heat exchange between the coolant and the energy storage component(s) to the be cooled and thus a high efficiency.
The coolant channels comprised by or delimited by the coolant channel structure can be open or closed, depending on the type of the coolant flowing or circulating through them, i.e., in particular depending on whether it is a gaseous or liquid coolant. In an open configuration, the coolant can exit from the coolant channel structure into the receiving space and thus directly reach the energy storage components to be cooled. The open configuration of the coolant channel structure or the coolant channels is preferably provided when using a gaseous coolant. The gaseous coolant can for example be a correspondingly tempered carbon dioxide. On the other hand in case of a closed configuration the coolant is spatially separated from the energy storage components to be cooled so that it cannot directly reach the energy storage components to be cooled. The closed configuration of the coolant channel structure or the coolant channels is preferably provided when using a liquid coolant. The liquid coolant can for example be a tempered liquid such as water, a watery solution or oil.
Generally it is conceivable that the entire surface of the receiving part is provided with a corresponding coolant channel structure. It is also conceivable, however, that only certain regions of the surface of the receiving part are provided with a corresponding coolant channel structure. The coolant channel structure can also be divided into multiple separate coolant channels, which respectively cover different regions of the surface of the receiving part. In all cases the coolant channels associated with the coolant channel structure communicate directly or indirectly, i.e., in particular via further coolant channels communicating with the latter, with a coolant inlet and a coolant outlet. Hereby it is useful when the arrangement of the coolant channels is such that the coolant flows through them in opposite directions. For all variants the coolant channel structure or the associated coolant channels preferably extend meander-shaped.
Generally the coolant channel structure thus communicates with at least one coolant inlet and at least one coolant outlet, via which a coolant is introduced into the coolant channel structure or in particular after passing through the coolant channel structure, can be removed from the coolant channel structure.
The arrangement of the coolant inlet, the coolant outlet and also the coolant channel structure communication with the coolant outlet and the coolant inlet is selected so as to result in a most homogenous cooling for all energy storage component to be cooled and to be received or being received in the receiving part. This can for example be achieved in that the coolant inlet and the coolant outlet are arranged at a centered position relative to a longitudinal axis of the receiving part. In this arrangement, coolant enters the coolant channel structure with a low temperature and after passing through the coolant channel structure, heated coolant exits the coolant channel structure at a centered position with a relatively high temperature. It is thus possible to compensate the comparatively low cooling efficiency of the coolant which is heated up after passing through the coolant channel structure, because in its exit region the coolant extends at least in regions adjacent, in particular parallel, to the entry region of the not yet heated coolant.
The coolant channel structure can be formed in the surface of the receiving part using different technical approaches. On one hand the coolant channel structure can be formed by shaping the receiving part, i.e., in particular by a step, which imposes a shape on the receiving part during production of the receiving part. This variant in particular applies to receiving parts, which are produced via casting methods, such as injection molding methods, i.e., from castable, in particular injectable materials. In this context it is also conceivable to form the receiving part from an injectable thermoplastic plastic such as ABS, PE, PP or a castable thermoset plastic material. In both cases it is conceivable that the plastic material contains reinforcement fibers, such as aramid, glass or carbon fibers. The receiving part can alternatively also be made of an injectable or castable metal such as for example aluminum or magnesium.
On the other hand, the cooling channel structure can also be formed in the surface of the receiving part by mechanical processing or a material removal, i.e., for example by machining, generally material removing processes, eroding etc. The coolant channel structure can thus be formed subsequent to the actual production of the receiving part. The selection of materials for the receiving part in this embodiment is only limited by the fact that the material selected for forming the receiving part has to be capable of being correspondingly processed. Also in this embodiment the receiving part can be made of a plastic material or a metal.
The geometric shape, i.e., in particular the cross section of the coolant channels, is generally freely selectable. For example the coolant channels can have a semicircular, V-shaped, or U-shaped cross section. The cross section of the coolant channels can change or be different in sections along their longitudinal extent.
The geometric shape of the receiving part can generally be free selected or is selected with regard to an application or installation situation for the entire receiving device, for example an installation situation in a motor vehicle. However, an embodiment of the receiving part is useful which has a trough or tub shape. The receiving part has thus preferably a base area with borders, which protrude from the base area at an angle, in particular a right angle. The shape of the base area can again be freely selected, i.e., in particular with regard to the type of application or installation situation of the entire receiving device. The base are and in particular also the height of the borders protruding from the base area, define the volume of the receiving space delimited by the receiving part. The height of the borders of the receiving part can be understood as a degree to which the receiving part delimits the receiving space. Generally it is thus conceivable that the receiving part entirely delimits the receiving space so that in order to fully close the receiving space a cover or closure part is to be attached to the receiving part. However, as discussed below, the receiving device can include further receiving parts, which together with the trough-shaped receiving part delimit the receiving space.
As mentioned the coolant channel structure or the coolant channels associated therewith can be configured closed. This can for example be realized in that the coolant channel structure is covered by at least one plate-shaped cover element. The plate-shaped cover element thus seals or covers the coolant channels towards the top relative the surface of the receiving part. The dimensions and the shape of the plate-shaped cover element are typically adapted to the dimensions and the shape of the receiving part, i.e., in particular to the dimensions and the shape of the base area of the receiving part, so that the cover element can be inserted into the receiving part so as to at least cover a portion of the coolant channel structure. Hereby in particular the region of the coolant channel structure is covered in which the energy storage components will be or are arranged. The plate-shaped cover element can for example be a plan plate made of a plastic material or metal. The configuration using metal is preferred because metal has a comparatively better thermal conductivity, which facilitates heat transfer from the energy storage components to be cooled to the cover element and the coolant flowing in the coolant channel structure.
The at least one coolant inlet and the at least one coolant outlet are typically formed in the plate-shaped cover element. The at least one coolant inlet and also the at least one coolant outlet are for example formed as connection ports, which are in particular configured integral with the plate-shaped cover element.
The plate-shaped cover element is advantageously connected with the surface of the receiving part via at least one connecting point. Of course also a partial of full-surface connection of the cover element with the surface of the receiving part is possible. The connection, i.e., in particular the configuration of the connecting points, can be accomplished via gluing or welding. Conceivable are also mechanical connections, such as flanging, riveting, or screwing, in order to generate a connection between the cover element and the surface of the receiving element.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the coolant inlet and the coolant outlet are arranged in a separate region of the plate-shaped cover element, which is spatially separated from the region that delimits the receiving space. This ensures that the coolant inlet and the coolant outlet are arranged in a region of the plate-shaped cover element which is regularly located spaced apart from the regions of the receiving part that delimit the receiving space, so that this region is free also when the receiving space is covered by a lid or closure element and therefore well accessible.
As mentioned the receiving part can for example be made of a plastic material or metal. Both materials or material groups are characterized by specific advantages. Thus a plastic material offers for example a relatively high thermal and electric insulation. On the other hand a metal offers for example a relatively high mechanical stability. The actual material is therefore selected depending on the demands placed on the receiving device. Hereby in particular the installation situation of the receiving device within a greater constructive context is to be taken into account.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the receiving part forms a bottom surface of the receiving device. In this embodiment a frame-like further receiving part is provided which forms a plurality of side surfaces of the receiving device which also delimit the receiving space, in which frame-like receiving part multiple receiving compartments are formed for receiving in an exact fit, or even form fit, at least one energy storage component, in particular at least one energy storage cell and/or an electronic component connectable or connected with at least one energy storage cell. The further receiving part can be understood as a carrier structure for corresponding energy storage components to be inserted in to the receiving device. The receiving compartments are adapted in number, dimensions and shape to the number, dimensions and shapes of the respective energy storage component to be inserted into the receiving compartments.
The receiving compartments formed in the further receiving part are typically formed by bridges or webs, which in particular extend perpendicular to each other. The respective receiving compartments can typically be open in vertical direction on both sides so that the receiving compartments are typically vertical perforations or openings of the receiving part. However, it is also conceivable that the or defined ones of the receiving compartments are not fully open in vertical direction, but are rather formed as recesses or indentations. The bottom surface of these recesses can be aligned with the bottom surface of the further receiving part, which is understood as the surface of the further receiving part with which it rests on a horizontal support surface. However, it is also conceivable that the bottom surface of these recesses is situated elevated relative to the bottom surface of the further receiving part. As mentioned the further receiving part can thus typically be a frame-like component. As mentioned the further receiving part forms a holding and/or carrier structure for the energy storage component to be received in it, which can typically be energy storage cells and electric and/or electronic components connected with the energy storage cells, such as for example a charge- or control device, which controls the charge and discharge operation of the energy storage cells.
The further receiving part typically is a metallic die cast part. Correspondingly the further receiving part can preferably be made of materials such as aluminum, magnesium or titanium. Metallic die cast parts offer excellent mechanical properties so that the mechanical stability of the receiving device can overall be increased by forming the further receiving part as die cast part. Of course it is generally also conceivable to configure the further receiving part not as a metallic die cast part, but for example as component made of ceramic or plastic.
In order to fully close or seal the receiving space delimited by the receiving part and optionally the further receiving part, a cover or closure part can be provided via which the receiving space can be closed toward at least one open side. The correct arrangement or connection of the closure part with the receiving part(s) thus result in a sealing and protection of the energy storage components received in the receiving space against mechanical a corrosive influence.